You Tear My World Apart
by FFirst2L
Summary: This is my first Gravitation story so please be nice.It's Valentines day and Shuichi has a concert to do but wants to spend the day with Yuki. What is he going to do? What does Yuki have planned for his lover? Warning: There is a LEMON!


**FM: **Do not worry I have not forgotten about my other stories but I've been listening to these awesome songs lately and they keep giving me ideas so I have to put them down on paper.

**Riku:** So what is this story about?

**FM:** This is going to be my first Gravitation fics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eiri Yuki or Shuichi Shindo. They are owned by Maki Murakami. I also do not own the song You Tear My World Apart that is owned by Greeley Estates.

**Note:** _Song, _**Author's notes, **"Talking", 'thoughts'. Sorry if the characters seem OOC I'm still trying to get used to their personalities and this is the first time that I am writing a Gravitation fic…so please go easy on me. I know Valentines Day is today but I am making it on a Friday for my fic so that it can go along with the story.

**You Tear My World Apart: **

Shuichi was just finishing a song when Tohma Seguchi entered the recording studio.

"Sounds great Shuichi…everyone." He said when the band exited the room.

"Thank you sir." Hiro said putting down his guitar.

"What can we do for you Tohma?" K asked the blonde.

"I am here to give some unfortunate news."

"No one likes us anymore?! Our CD's aren't selling?!" Shuichi exclaimed flailing his arms around looking completely distraught.

"No nothing like that. Everything is fine with your music and your fan base continues to grow every day."

"Then what is it?!" Suguru half asked half yelled.

"I hate to say that you guys will be performing on Valentines Day this year. That was the best moment in time to get you the most publicity. I'm sorry Shuichi I know you were planning to spend time with Yuki." He said looking at the singer. Shuichi just looked at the ground making his bangs cover his eyes so no one could see the sadness in them.

"It's alright Tohma the band does come first." Shuichi said picking his head up and looking into the blonde's eyes.

"I would like you to write a song for the concert too Shuichi." Tohma said before leaving the room so that they could get back to work.

"How are we going to pull off a song in the short amount of time?" Hiro asked throwing himself into one of the cushioned chairs.

"I'll have a song together by tonight Hiro and I will stop by to give you the part and we can practice it tomorrow and Friday."

"Are you sure you can do all of that in one night Shu?" Hiro was slightly worried about his best friend now.

"I'm sure I can pull it off. Just telling Yuki that I won't be home for Valentines Day is another story…not that he likes the holiday anyway. He just goes along with it so that I don't bug him all day."

"Well you guys did a good job today so get out of here and get some rest we have a lot of work to do in the next three days." K said before getting up and leaving signaling that he was serious. The rest of the band gathered their things and left the studio. Shuichi seemed very deep in thought the entire walk to Yuki's apartment.

'I guess he won't mind that I can't be there for Valentines Day this year since he doesn't even like the holiday.' Shuichi thought as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. 'I knew that I should have worn my other coat it's freezing out here.' After about ten minutes of walking in the freezing weather Shuichi reached the elevator that he needed to take to get to Yuki's. Shuichi pressed the button and then wrapped the jacket around his body to try and get warm. He let out a sigh of relief when the elevator came down and he stepped inside. He didn't even know that he reached the floor and walked into the apartment since he was in such deep thought. He wasn't really in the mood to even yell out to see if Yuki was home. He discarded his jacket and shoes before going to lie down on the couch.

Yuki had heard the door open and had prepared himself for Shuichi to yell his name and come barging into his office to jump on him. He waited for five minutes but Shuichi never came in the room. Now he was worried...something had to be wrong that Shuichi didn't come see him. Saving his work and closing his laptop Yuki left his office and went in search of his lover. When he walked into the living room he found him lying on the couch just staring at the blank T.V. Sighing to himself Yuki walked over and sat down next to him running his fingers through Shuichi's soft pink hair. It had become a habit for Yuki over the past few years that he and Shuichi have been together.

"What's wrong brat?" The word held no anger nor did it sound like he was annoyed.

"I have a concert on Valentines Day this year."

"Good maybe I can get some work done." Shuichi just nodded his head not saying anything. They sat there quietly just thinking to themselves.

'Shuichi is really upset about this…not that I'm not a little upset about it myself. Not that I would admit that to anyone including the brat.' Yuki just sighed again not knowing what to do about this.

'This really messes up everything that I planned on doing Friday night." Yuki thought looking down at Shuichi who had placed his head in Yuki's lap and closed his eyes.

When Shuichi's breaths were even indicating that he had fell asleep, Yuki picked the boy up and carried him into the bedroom. He tucked him in before going back to his office to continue his work before making dinner for himself and his lover. Surprisingly Shuichi stayed asleep for a long time allowing Yuki to finish his newest novel before his deadline. He saved his work so he could print it later and went to the kitchen.

Shuichi woke up not to long later and almost yelled at what time it was. He did not even start his new song that he said would be done by tomorrow. Getting out of bed he grabbed his notebook then decided he would stay in bed and work on it. He knew Yuki must have been working on his novel and he did not want to disturb him. Shuichi must have sat there for ten minutes before inspiration hit him like a ton of bricks and he began to quickly write down what he was thinking.

"Guess I should go wake the brat up." Yuki said to him self leaving the kitchen and walking to the bedroom. He was surprised to se Shuichi awake and working on something. For a few minutes he just stood there looking at his lover who seemed to be in deep concentration on what ever he was writing.

"Glad to see that you're up brat." Shuichi jumped at the voice and looked to the door with eyes wide.

"Oh hi Yuki. Thanks for bringing me in here…you really didn't have to do that."

"What ever. Dinner's ready so why don't you come out." Yuki said turning around and leaving the room knowing that Shuichi would follow him.

Dinner was eaten in silence each of them looking at the other for only a few seconds before turning back to eating their food. Shuichi got up and put the dishes in the sink and was about to wash them but Yuki stopped him and pulled him back into the bedroom.

"Yuki what are you…" Shuichi was silenced by Yuki's lips on his own.

"Look Shu we can spend the whole weekend together to make up for Valentines Day if you want." Yuki said after he broke the kiss.

"Don't you have to work on your novel Yuki? Your deadline is coming up soon." Yuki smiled at his concern for him.

"I finished it while you were asleep. I guess I was further along then I thought that I was."

"I thought that you didn't like Valentines Day."

"I just don't want you to complain that we didn't do anything." Yuki said before pulling away from Shuichi and went about getting ready for bed. Shuichi turned away from him and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked watching his boyfriend leave the room.

"I have to finish a song for tomorrow so I'm going to work on it for a while. Hopefully I won't be to long. Don't wait up for me you need sleep more than I do." Shuichi said with a smile before leaving the room.

'What has gotten into him?' Yuki asked himself as he got beneath the warm covers and went to sleep.

Shuichi was up until 2 am completing the song that he had promised.

"Finally I'm done…at least I can get a few hours of sleep before K comes here with a gun to my head." Shuichi made his way to the bedroom, changed and crawled into bed with Yuki.

"Shu…" A tired voice said when he lied down.

"Go back to sleep Yuki." 'Yuki seems to be opening up more to me.' Shuichi thought before falling asleep.

**Next Morning: 1 day till Valentines Day**

The next morning Yuki woke up alone in bed. He could swear that Shuichi had come to bed last night but now he was not so sure. Getting up he headed to the kitchen to make his coffee to find it already made and in a cup for him.

'He must have just left for work.' Yuki thought as he drank his coffee and went into his office. He sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. He had finished his last novel so he decided to get started on the next while his little lover was at work.

**At NG: **

"Shuichi what happened last night you never came over?" Hiro asked when he walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Hiro but I didn't finish it until early this morning. I have your part ready and Suguru's to."

"Good lets start practicing we can edit it as we practice." Suguru said as he walked into the recording room. Practice went as usual except that this time Shuichi was completely focused on everything that they were doing. (AMAZING!) They got the song down and recorded in one day.

"I don't think I have seen you so focused before Mr. Shindo." Suguru said.

"Really Shu…you were awesome today. It's different from what we usually play hopefully our fans will like it."

"I think they will. If they don't then one bad song won't be so bad we can always come back with something so much better." Shuichi told them as they all exited the recording room. They all left shortly after looking forward to the day after tomorrow so they could perform their new song.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called out when he entered the apartment.

"In here…" He heard coming from his office. Shuichi removed his shoes and coat and walked to Yuki's office. Yuki removed his glasses and looked at his boyfriend standing in the door way.

"What no glomp?" Yuki said smirking at his boyfriend. Within seconds Shuichi went from the door way to being in Yuki's lap hugging him around his waist.

Yuki let a small smile slip but got rid of it the moment that Shuichi looked up at him.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said nuzzling Yuki's chest.

"Hn…I know brat." Yuki said before tilting Shuichi's chin up and kissing him softly on the lips. Yuki licked Shuichi's bottom lips asking for entrance into his mouth. Accepting him Shuichi allowed his love to deepen the kiss. Shuichi moaned when he felt Yuki's hands slide beneath his shirt and hold onto his hips. They broke the kiss when air became necessary. Yuki trailed kisses along Shuichi's neck making him gasp and moan.

"Yuki…" Shuichi threaded his fingers into Yuki's silky blonde hair feeling the need to hold onto something.

"Yuki…" Shuichi moaned out again as Yuki gave him a hickey. Yuki pulled back long enough to remove Shuichi's shirt and toss it to the floor. Locking lips with his love Shuichi worked on the buttons for Yuki's shirt opening it and rubbing his hands over his muscular chest.

'He's so amazing' was the only thought that ran through his mind before passion completely took over. Shuichi grinded his hips into Yuki dragging a moan out of the older man.

"Shu…" Yuki unconsciously bucked his hips into Shuichi's feeling the younger boy's growing erection. Yuki moved his hands down to the button on Shuichi's shorts and quickly unbuttoned them pushing them down. Shuichi stood up and removed his clothing then got down on the floor and unbuttoned Yuki's pants and pulling out his large erection. Yuki hissed at the contact and leaned his head back.

"Shu…" He moaned out when he felt his lover's hot breath on him before he was enclosed in an intense heat. Shuichi worked on sucking off his boyfriend making sure that he got as much pleasure as possible.

"Shu…" he didn't hear him. "Shuichi stop." He pulled his mouth away looking at him confused. Yuki pulled him up into his lap, reached over him and got out the lube from the top drawer of the desk. He flipped the cap open and applied some of the gel to his fingers before swiping them over Shuichi's entrance.

"Uhh…Yuki." Shuichi panted as Yuki inserted a finger and then another stretching him. After the third finger was inserted Yuki began his search to find Shuichi's prostate. Shuichi pushed himself onto Yuki's fingers and moaned loudly when Yuki touched his prostate. Yuki removed his fingers and coated himself in lube before positioning Shuichi over his cock.

"Ready Shu?" Shuichi nodded and Yuki slowly pushed Shuichi down onto himself. Yuki waited a few minutes before he felt Shuichi shift his body making him go deeper. Shuichi lifted himself up (with Yuki's help) and thrusted down again. This angle was always amazing to both of them. Shuichi could feel Yuki penetrate deeper than before and for Yuki…well it gave him the perfect view of his boyfriend's face in complete ecstasy and he got the lovely view of his cock bouncing around as Shuichi rode him. Yuki took hold of Shuichi's hardened length and began to pump him in time with Shuichi's thrusts down.

Shuichi didn't know how much more he could take.

"Yuki…I'm gonna…" Shuichi tightened his muscles around Yuki as he came sending Yuki over the edge with him. Shuichi collapsed into Yuki's arms in an exhausted heap. Yuki wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that for about five minutes. Just as Shuichi was going to fall asleep Yuki picked him up and removed himself from Shuichi's body before standing and walking into the bathroom. He put Shuichi down on the edge of the bath tub with his body leaning against Yuki's as he turned on the water making sure the temperature was warm enough. When it was about half way full he put Shuichi in first and then got in behind him. Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's embrace making the older man smile. Yuki reached for Shuichi's strawberry scented shampoo and began washing his hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me Yuki?" Shuichi asked him as he leaned into his touches.

"I thought that I would start to try and be nice to you Shu." Yuki said as he rinsed out the shampoo and washed his own hair before continuing with their bathing.

When that was done Yuki put the almost asleep Shuichi into bed and then got in next to him. He held Shuichi enjoying the closeness that they were sharing.

**Next Morning: Valentines Day**

Yuki woke up to Shuichi still sleeping in his arms.

'Doesn't he have work?' Yuki asked himself as he looked at the clock. It read 11:00 am.

'K will probably be here any minute ready to shoot Shuichi for being late.

"Shu…you have to get up."

"Don't want to…want to stay here with you."

"I don't think that you want K to come here and threaten to kill you or I now do you?" Shuichi got up immediately and got dressed. He was about to run out the door when he finally remembered something. Running back into the room he jumped onto the bed and hugged Yuki.

"Yuki could you try to make it to my concert tonight? Please…and happy Valentines Day I love you." Then he quickly got up and left the apartment.

"Guess I'm going to a concert tonight." Yuki said to himself getting out of bed and getting dressed. Thus the day went on as normal except that Shuichi didn't come home. He stayed at the studio since they were practicing for the concert that night and were just going to go from there.

Around 5:30 Yuki put on his coat, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment to go see his lover.

'He's going to love this…' Yuki thought as he slipped a small box into his coat pocket.

He got into his Mercedes and drove off to the place the concert was being held.

Hundreds of fans piled inside the arena like a school of sardines screaming and yelling for Bad Luck to take the stage. Shuichi began to feel nervous and excited at the same time. He was hoping that Yuki wasn't busy working so that he could hear Shuichi's song.

"You'll be fine Shuichi. They will like the new song trust me. It's perfect for what today is anyway."

"You're right Hiro. I was just hoping that Yuki would be here."

"He will Shu don't worry now let's get out there and give them a show that they never will forget." That really got Shuichi going and when they were introduced he ran onto the stage making the crowd cheer even louder. The start of "Rage Beat" sounded through out the place signaling that the concert had begun.

**Half Hour Later:**

"This is our last song for the night. It's a brand new one and it's a little different. I hope that all of you will like it as much as we do." Shuichi said signaling to Hiro that he was ready.

"_It's taken all this time for me to realize  
What you mean to me  
If I had one more chance then I would take it all back  
Just to show you  
I can't live without you here_  
_You tear my world apart  
If only I could just make this right." _

Hiro screamed into his microphone "_there's nothing I want more...  
"There's nothing I want more  
Than just to be with you" _

"_be with you"  
"Just when I thought I found who I've been searching for  
You say I'm too late  
Have you forgotten all that we shared in the past  
Just another  
Chance is all that I ask  
You tear my world apart  
If only I could just make this right"_

"_There's nothing I want more"  
"There's nothing I want more  
Than just to be with you" _

"_Be with you" _Suguru's keyboard solo started and then a girl's voice sounded through out the arena.

"_Take my hand we'll disappear_

_Take my hand we'll disappear from it all_

_Take my hand we'll disappear_

_Take my hand we'll disappear from it all_

Shuichi sang out:

"_It doesn't make sense when your not here with me_

_It doesn't make sense when your not here with me_  
_you tear my world apart  
If only I could just make this right."_ The song changed between Shuichi and Hiro singing for the rest of the song.

"_There's nothing I want more"  
"There's nothing I want more  
Than just to be with you"_

"_Than just to be with you"_

"_You tear my world apart  
If only I could just make this right _

_There's nothing I want more…"_ The song started to die down while Shuichi and the girl's voice repeated the lines.  
"_Take my hand we'll disappear from it all" _

"_There's nothing I want more than just to be with you"_

"_Take my hand we'll disappear" _

"_There's nothing I want more than just to be with you"_

The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into deafening cheers. Shuichi didn't think that he had ever been as scared as he was for those few moments.

"Thank you and good night everyone!" Shuichi yelled before going off stage followed by the others.

"You did good Shuichi." Mika said when she met up with them.

"Thanks for helping me out with the one part Mika I really appreciate it."

"Shuichi…" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to find Yuki standing there.

"Yuki you came to watch me!" Shuichi exclaimed hugging his boyfriend.

"Yeah I did…that song was for me wasn't it?" He asked looking down at him. Shuichi nodded a yes.

"Did you like it?" Yuki bent down a little and whispered to Shuichi:

"I loved it Shu…thank you. Now I have something to give you." Everyone was watching the couple wondering what Yuki had planned for the singer. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small, velvet, black box.

"Shuichi I know that I have not been the best lover in the world and that I have been cold to you in the past but I want to make things better between us. I don't think that I can ever live without you now or ever. You are the light in my darkness and have always been there for me through everything. Shuichi Shindo will you marry me?" Tears sprang from Shuichi's eyes and just looked at Yuki for a few seconds before nodding a yes and throwing his arms around him. Yuki released the breath that he had no idea he was holding and held onto his fiancé. Yuki pulled away and slipped the white gold band with small diamonds onto Shuichi's slim finger and kissed him softly. Everyone was clapping for the couple.

"I love you Yuki."

"I love you to Shuichi…from now on call me Eiri."

"Okay…I love you Eiri." Eiri smiled and kissed him again.

"Happy Valentines Day Shu."

"Happy Valentines Day Eiri."

**END!**

**FM:** Ok I hope that all of you liked this. It took me all day and its 3,588 words not counting my disclaimer and notes at the beginning. So it's really long. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think. Let me know if the song fits ok or if I should either put a new one in or take it out all together. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
